This disclosure relates generally to media content, and more specifically, to bookmarking media content.
Media content (e.g., video content) may be stored on removable media, such as Digital Versatile Disks (DVD), Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives, internal storage, such as a hard drives (e.g., Digital Video Recorders (DVR)), or flash memory in portable media players. Media content may also be streamed to computing devices via a network.
DVRs, client computing device applications, and/or streaming services may allow a user to lock media content frames of an image (e.g., pause a live show). Users may also have the ability to bookmark particular media content frames of interest. A bookmark is a reference marker within the media content that includes a time stamp in order to facilitate quick access to a particular portion of the media content. For example, when a user pauses the media content to engage in an unrelated task, the user may issue a request for a computing device to generate a bookmark such that the user may resume watching the media content from the bookmarked location at a later time. The user may also annotate the bookmark with metadata, which may specify information as to what the bookmark or media content concerns. For example, the user may generate the media content title, the author, a particular scene associated with the bookmark, or date that the bookmark was generated.